


Hesitant

by AshleighAvenger



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gee Way - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration, ray toro - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleighAvenger/pseuds/AshleighAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader needs a lighter after the Gerard Way concert, so Gee loans his to her. Smut happens, man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitant

You'd never been stoned, but this is exactly what you imagined it'd be like.

Inside the club was dark and loud and there were maybe hundreds of sweating screaming people and flashing lights. Okay so maybe not EXACTLY how you imagined but whatever.

Gerard Way had just finished the concert and announced he was going to be having a short signing session outside for half an hour. This was your moment to meet the man of your literal (wet) dreams. Okay yeah, it was no secret you regularly fantasized about Gerard fucking you. Everyone who knew about your band account knew that.

You grab your bag and squeeze through the crowd, rushing out the venue's door. Gerard Way. You. Possible hand shaking/hug. Probable screaming.

The night air chilled your skin as soon as you stepped outside. You really regretted not bringing a jacket. You made your way around back and waited in the longest ass line you'd ever seen. After standing for about 15 minutes, Gerard came out of his trailer and signed autographs and took pictures with the fans. But you were the last person in line. And time had run out. You didn't even get close enough to really see him.

Heartbroken and needing a cigarette, you walk around to a secluded corner outside and pull out a pack of smokes. It was a new habit you had, and you were already trying to break it. You leaned against the wall and searched in your pockets for your lighter. Fuck. You'd forgotten it inside the now closed venue. This night was just getting better and better.

Squatting down and putting your face in defeat, you feel someone walk up next to you. "Hey there. Rough night?" the voice asks. It's a man's familiar voice, but you don't look up. "Yeah. I guess," you reply, keeping your head in you hands. "I just wish I had my fucking lighter, " this time when you speak, you look up. "...I've got a light." No fucking Way. Gerard fucking Way, actually. He was offering to light your cigarette. "Oh my.. um. I . Uh yeah that's be great. Thank you," you stumble over your words and Gerard giggles at your adorably awkward stuttering. He takes out a stainless steel silver Zippo lighter out of his pocket, flips it open and ignites it. You put the cigarette in your mouth and inhale as you hover over the open flame. "My name's Gerard. You probably know that, though. I uh, saw you inside earlier." You blush in the cool night air. Gerard Way remembered your face from a crowd.

He reaches out to shake your hand, "Hi I'm y/n. Nice to meet you, Gerard." He makes a 'pfft' sound, "Call me Gee. Please," he smiles sweetly. "Alright, Gee." You giggle before continuing, "What are you doing over here, anyway?". He looks down, "I was actually a bit hesitant but... I wanted to approach you." He looks up, "Would you want to maybe... Come see my trailer?" You can barely contain yourself from screeching before nodding a yes. Gee walks you over and opens the door "You look cold. Have a seat on the bench and I'll make you some coffee." You walk up the steps into the cozy room and take your seat. "This is really nice of you, Gee. Thank you," you smile over at him. He puts the coffee grounds into the maker and fills it with water. Making his way over to sit by you he says, "For a pretty girl like you, it's no big deal." He sits closer to you and leans in. Is he going to kiss you?? You let out a gasp and he pulls back, worried he's offended you. "Y/n oh no I'm sorry I couldn't help it I'm sorry you're so beau-" you cup the back of his head and pull him into a kiss before he can finish his sentence. The kiss is hesitant at first, then becomes stronger. Gerard takes the lead and shifts so you're laying on your back on the bench and he's ontop of you. Finally, you both break for air and laugh. He looks in your eyes, "y/n are you sure you want to do this?", you give him a light sweet kiss, " I'm sure Gee. "

Gerard stands and scoops you up in his arms, bridal style. You both giggle as he carries you to his surprisingly large bunk. He lays you down on the bed gently and climbs over you. First he kisses you, then he positions himself to remove your pants. He takes them off and presses a tiny kiss on your thigh, just above your knee. He stands fully and starts to take his shirt off away from the bed, but you stop him. Sitting up you say, "Would you let me?", You're timid, but you've dreamt of this moment, and you want to take his clothes off. He nods his head. You stand and walk over to him. You take the first button of his shirt in your fingers and look up into his eyes. Almost standing on the tips of your toes, you kiss him and undo the buttons, all while never breaking from the kiss.

Once the buttons are all undone, you push the white shirt down his shoulders and off him, it falls forgotten on the floor. Slowing sinking into your knees, you place kisses on his torso. Once you're seated, you begin to unclasp his suit pants. Pulling them down and revealing the bulge in his underwear, he breathed in deeply when you kiss his cock through the fabric. You pull down his briefs and just as you're about to take him into your mouth, he stops you. " Y/n. Please get on the bed so I can fuck you. I'm going to explode if I don't touch you soon." You stand and lower yourself backwards onto the bed. Gerard climbs over you again, but this time he pushes into without warning. You both let out long moans as he begins to thrust into you. It takes a quick moment for you to get used to the feeling of him moving inside you. He pulls you off the pillows so you're flat on your back, and drapes your leg around his back. He starts back faster and now he's hitting a spot so deep and so wonderful that you start to choke out sobs of relentless pleasure. Soon you're both letting out loud moans and groans, Gerard warns you he's close. You kiss him and he tells you to cum. And boy do you. Your orgasms reach the both of you at the same time. He doesn't stop hitting your sweet spot and he makes you scream and arch your back. He moans your name and kisses your chest as you both ride out the fading climax.

Gee rolls over next to you and everything is still. He lays on his back and you watch his chest rise and fall as his breathing returns to its normal place. Just as you're about to cuddle up to him, he jumps up out of the bed (completely butt ass naked) and yells "Shit! Motherfucker!! I burnt the coffee!" He turns to face you and you both start laughing. His modesty catches up to him and he covers his front. He craws back under the blankets and kisses you while chuckling.

~THIS IS MY FIRST GERARD FIC I HOPE IT'S OKAY I LOVE FEEDBACK THANKS ~


End file.
